1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a luminous key mechanism, and in particular to a luminous key mechanism providing light-condensing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light-emitting element (such as an LED) is disposed under specific keys (such as Caps Lock and Num Lock keys) in a conventional keyboard or luminous keyboard, providing light-pervious and recognition functions. Namely, light output from the light-emitting element passes through transparent windows formed on keycaps of the specific keys, enabling the specific keys to be easily recognized.
As light output from a common light-emitting element often scatters, the intensity of the light passing through the transparent windows of the keycaps is reduced. To increase the intensity of the light passing through the transparent windows of the keycaps, a high-powered light-emitting element (such as a high-brightness LED) can replace the common light-emitting element. Better light-pervious effect is thus provided to the keycaps.
Utilization of the high-powered light-emitting element, however, has many drawbacks. The high-powered light-emitting element is expensive and requires high power consumption. Additionally, light scatter provided by the high-powered light-emitting element is relatively high. Namely, the light output from the high-powered light-emitting element easily scatters to other keys disposed near the specific keys. An extra shielding mechanism is thus required in the specific keys, preventing the light output from the high-powered light-emitting element from scattering to the other keys. Accordingly, complexity of assembly and manufacturing costs of the keyboard or luminous keyboard are increased.
Hence, there is a need for a luminous key mechanism with enhanced light-pervious effect for a transparent window of a keycap, reduced manufacturing costs, and simplified assembly.